


Au Naturale

by TinselPyre



Series: A Couch In Hyperion Heights [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Love, Prequel, Sex, hot summer nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselPyre/pseuds/TinselPyre
Summary: Roni and Eileen have some much needed alone time.Or,Eileen gets "hot" one summer night.Prequel to Kind Of and Another Life but can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: A Couch In Hyperion Heights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621855
Kudos: 8





	Au Naturale

**Author's Note:**

> A fun and less serious little romp for all the people who wanted to see Roni and Eileen's relationship in its prime.

Eileen had just gotten home from work and was relaxing on the couch taking a reprieve from the summer heat that had recently wafted over the city with a cold beer. She had initially been looking forward to spending a quiet evening at home with her girlfriend but the other woman was currently at their kitchen table balancing her checkbook and paying little to no attention to the woman in the living room. This led to the blonde mindlessly flipping through television channels finding nothing of interest before she settled on some nature program. 

_“Unique amongst ape species the bonobos are a matriarchal society…”_ David Attenborough’s narration could be heard as the blonde returned her attention to the brunette. It was Roni’s first day off since opening her own bar and in all those months the two women had barely spent more than twenty waking minutes with each other. Eileen would not admit this to the other woman, she knew how important owning her own business was to Roni, but she was starting to feel a little neglected. Not that she wasn’t truly proud of what the brunette and her business partner had accomplished, even despite knowing that she was not the redhead’s favorite person. Kelly was Roni’s best friend though, which meant she had to be cordial to her or face an eternity of nights on the couch she was currently sprawled out on. 

_“Far from being discriminating, the bonobo will routinely engage in same-sex relations…”_

**_Buzz crackle_ **

The kitchen lights flickered and suddenly the brunette was left in semi-darkness. Roni sighed in annoyance, tossing her pen and making her way to the switch plate, flipping it a few times before conceding that it was indeed burned out. Unaware that she was drawing the attention of the woman on the couch, Roni got down on all fours and searched the bottom cupboard for a new light bulb.

 _Fucking hell_ , Eileen felt a surge between her legs. The blonde had never been religious, but that ass was surely proof of a higher power’s existence. Suddenly their months-long dry spell was all the more apparent and she took a final swig of her beer in an effort to cool down before getting up to grab another from the refrigerator. As she made her way into the kitchen her girlfriend climbed onto a chair reaching for the burned-out bulb. As the brunette stretched, her t-shirt rose just the tiniest bit allowing the blonde a clear view of the other woman’s belly button. Eileen was fairly bewitched by the smooth tan skin, feeling the sudden urge to run her hands across it. She had committed every curve of the woman’s body to memory but there was nothing like touching the real thing. Her eyes ran down the shapely pair of legs bedecked in a pair of frayed acid-wash shorts that the brunette would not be caught dead in outside of their apartment. Another powerful throb came between Eileen’s legs causing her to forget about her beer and abandon it in favor of something much more enticing.

_“Here we see a young migrant female attempting to bond with a high ranking female in an effort to gain acceptance into the group…”_

Roni climbed off the chair feeling her body brush against something as she made her way all the way down. She turned to find her girlfriend staring intently at her, a clear look of lust in her emerald eyes. The blonde took a step forward pressing her body flush against her own as she trapped her between her body and the kitchen table. Feeling the younger woman’s chiseled body against her own suddenly made the brunette also very much aware of how long it had been since she and her blonde girlfriend had shared any type of intimacy. She took a deep breath allowing her breasts to brush against the blonde’s and then bit her lip in a perfect look of seduction, waiting for the other woman to make the first move. 

Without warning, the blonde picked the brunette up and threw her over her shoulder like an amorous caveman. Roni yelped at the quick movement but as she hung there limply, while unceremoniously being carried out of the kitchen, the image of the blonde’s upturned backside got her feeling a bit primal herself. 

Strong as Eileen may be, the blonde was not quite able to make it to the bedroom and instead dropped the other woman off on the couch. She briefly admired the darker woman’s flushed features as she lied there sprawled out on the couch before climbing on top of her. Again she let their bodies brush against each other as she crawled up the older woman, wasting no time in melding their mouths together. 

“I’ve missed you,” Roni whispered in between kisses. “I want you, I want you so bad,” she continued almost desperately.

“Don’t worry, baby. I got just what you need,” she said giving her trademark charming smile before driving her tongue into the darker woman’s mouth and beginning to roughly grind herself between the pair of spread legs. 

With each stroke of the other woman’s clothed mound against her own Roni’s clit and nether lips swelled in slick excitement. The brunette allowed the other woman to unbutton her jeans and the blonde immediately stuck two fingers inside her dripping center, the heat of the city not comparing to the one that radiated from the woman’s core in the slightest. 

Roni slipped her hands into the other woman’s shirt, running her hands up a sleek abdomen, quickly finding the blonde’s bra covered breasts. She easily unhooked the straps permitting the material and the enticing globes to hang free. The older woman was a little miffed that she was not able to view them, but was perfectly happy with simply feeling their weight as she kneaded them for the time being. She took a hardening nipple between her fingers and began to tweak it, a torturously arousing action designed to make the other woman even hotter than she was now. 

“Deeper,” Roni commanded with a pull of her fingers. Orchestrating the blonde’s movements as one would do with a marionette. 

A jolt of lightning traveled instantly from her nipple to her clit, Eileen complied at an increased pace and an added finger for good measure, the woman easily taking her to the knuckle. Her lips left Roni’s and quickly attached them to the woman’s neck, thoroughly intending to mark her so that all they encountered would know that the brunette was her’s and she the brunette’s. 

“Fuck.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck!”

“Fuck!” The brunette continued to chant with each thrust of the blonde’s hand, becoming more desperate and breathy with each “ _Fuck."_

“I’m close,” she cried out. 

Eileen felt the woman’s walls tighten around her fingers and her hips quicken in pace, driving them harder with each thrust. 

There was an explosion, and stars formed behind her eyes. Roni threw her head back her body rising from the couch as a look of pure ecstasy crossed her face, that look alone was enough to make the blonde cum. 

The older woman collapsed, her chest heaving in an effort to catch her breath from the intense orgasm she had just been given. Her eyes, the only part of her body she was physically able to move at that minute, locked with Eileen’s. The blonde had a self-satisfied smirk on her face at the other woman’s orgasmically induced paralysis. She leaned down to capture a kiss before resting her head against the exhausted woman’s chest, the thumps of the other woman’s heartbeat the only sound that could be heard...well all except...

_"The relations have completed for the time being and a bond has formed, the young female bonobo is now a welcomed member of the group."_

Roni’s dark eyes popped open and turned them to the television. 

“Turn that off,” she said with a wrinkled nose. A little creeped out that the imagery on the screen had been playing in tandem with their own lovemaking.

Eileen chuckled and reached for the remote, the brunette already having fallen back asleep in the short time it took her to do so. The blonde pushed dark sweat-soaked hair from the other woman’s face so that she could view her fully. 

“I love you,” she said before giving Roni a soft tender kiss on the cheek and snuggling comfortably on top of her, just as nature intended. 


End file.
